Filtration systems are used to remove impurities--including suspended solids (such as fish feces and uneaten food) and liquids (such as dissolved protein and ammonia from urea)--which contaminate the aquarium environment. Such impurities affect the chemical balance of the aquarium water, which in turn determines the frequency with which the water must be changed.
Ammonia is produced through fish excretions. Additionally, ammonia is the end product of decaying organic matter, such as uneaten food, dead fish and feces. Ammonia is conventionally removed from an aquarium through a process called "nitrification," which requires the presence of two different types of bacteria, referred to as nitriflers or nitrifying bacteria. Such bacteria flourish in both aerobic and anaerobic settings.
Bacteria of the type nitrosomonas first converts the ammonia to nitrite in the aerobic setting. Although nitrite is generally less toxic than ammonia, the removal of ammonia still does not provide adequate purification of the water. Hence, a bacteria of the nitrobacter type acts on the nitrite and converts it further to nitrate, which is harmless to the aquarium environment. Anaerobic bacteria then converts the nitrate to nitrogen gas, which is released into the atmosphere.
Numerous apparatuses for filtering and treating aquarium water have been developed. Among these, a variety of mechanical filters are disclosed in the prior art. With these systems, aquarium water generally passes through one or a series of mechanical filters which trap particulate impurities. Such mechanical filters may comprise layers of gravel, sand, groundstone, coral, and the like. Additionally, filter pads made of a porous, fibrous or water permeable material are used. Biological filters which utilize helpful bacteria to convert ammonia to less toxic forms are also known in the prior art. Moreover, chemical filters which remove or deactivate organics and any substance containing the element carbon appear in the prior art. Such filters, generally, use activated carbon and ion exchange resins.
Protein skimmers have also been used to control the level of toxic compounds in aquariums by foam removal of dissolved protein compounds from the water. Using this approach, water flows in the presence of a stream of air bubbles, whereby the dissolved impurities may attach themselves to, and be carried along with, the bubbles. When the bubbles reach the surface of the water, the impurities collect as a foam, and may be skimmed off.
Despite these advances, prior art filtration apparatuses suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, many prior art systems do not provide for readily accessible maintenance. The configuration of the bio-junction filtration apparatus permits the maintenance to be an uncomplicated and quick process.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a more efficient mechanical/chemical/biological filtration apparatus to remove toxic compounds from aquarium water in order to prevent harm to the captive aquatic life maintained in the aquarium.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved filtration apparatus, which provides improved foam separation for removing proteins, colloids and soluble high molecular weight compounds from aquarium water, and allows more contact time between the air bubbles with the water.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide greater surface area for biological filtration of the water.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pre-filter, which is located within the filtration apparatus, to maintain the syphonability of the filtration apparatus.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, in light of the written description which follows.